The Answer
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: (Based on an episode of Steven Universe) Luna tells Lincoln the story of how Lynn and Lucy first met and joined the Crystal Gems.


**12:00 AM**

* * *

It was nighttime in Royal Woods and Lincoln Loud was fast asleep in his bed. A hand rubbed his shoulder and he stirred a little before opening his eyes slightly.

"Lincoln!"

Luna was standing over him, smiling brightly.

Lincoln gasped.

"Luna! Is it morning already?"

"It's midnight! Happy birthday Lincoln!"

Lincoln smiled and sat up.

"Oh man! Are you finally gonna tell me that you're a fusion of of the Gems Lynn and Lucy like you promised?"

"You already know about all that, Lincoln."

"It's true," Lincoln laid back down.

"But what you don't know is how is how Lynn and Lucy first met," Luna smiled.

Lincoln sat back up.

"OMG! I don't!"

Luna giggled.

* * *

 _ **The Earth.**_

 ** _Five-thousand seven-hundred and fifty years ago._**

 ** _It was a promising site for a new Gem colony, but progress was being thwarted by a small, persistent group of rebels._**

 ** _A team of diplomatic Gems were sent from Homeworld to investigate._**

 ** _Among those Gems was Lucy, a rare aristocratic Homeworld Gem, with the power to see into the future._**

 ** _Assigned to her were three Rubies, common soldiers, with a mission to protect her._**

Lucy was a bit shorter than most Gems. She had long black hair that covered most of her face, a black dress, long, striped fingerless gloves and matching socks, black shoes, and a black gem on the palm of her right hand.

One of her guards had short blonde hair, a blue shirt and shorts, blue sneakers, and a ruby on her right shoulder. Her name was Sara.

Another had short black hair, a green shirt and shorts, green sneakers, and a ruby on the back of her right hand. Her name was Karen.

The last one had short brown hair, a red shirt and shorts, red sneakers and a ruby on the palm of her left hand. Her name was Lynn.

Sara nudged Karen.

"Hey, can't wait for those rebels to get here."

"Haha, yeah!," Karen smiled, "When I see those rebels, I'm gonna punch them right in their faces."

"What are you sayin'? _I'm_ gonna punch them all over their bodies, and then it'll be over."

"What if, I just punch YOU!"

Karen punched Sara in the back.

"OW!"

Lynn crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on. We'll punch 'em together when we fuse. That's why they sent, uh, three of us?"

She held up three fingers to help make her point.

"Three this!"

Sara attempted to punch her but she blocked the attack with her arm. However, the force from the attack caused her to back into Lucy.

Onlooking Gems gasped.

Lynn spun around and looked at Lucy nervously, worried what her reaction might be.

"Oh, I, um, I'm so sorry, I, let me, uh..."

"I'm fine."

"What?"

"It's ok, it was bound to happen."

"I, uh...ok."

"Now please wait here, I must attend to my duties."

"Right," Lynn straightened up.

"Mmm," Sara straightened up.

"Yes," Karen straightened up.

Lucy approached Blue Diamond's palanquin, where Blue Diamond's Pearl was standing next to Blue Diamond's throne.

 _ **Lucy had been called to Earth by Blue Diamond, specifically to share her vision of the future.**_

"My Diamond, I have arrived."

 _ **Blue Diamond spoke.**_

 **"Lucy. Tell me what will happen here."**

Lucy approached Blue Diamond.

"I foresee the rebels attacking the cloud arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven Gems, including two of my Ruby guards and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here."

 **"Thank you, Lucy."**

 ** _Blue Diamond said, relieved._**

 **"That's all I needed to know."**

"I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld."

Lucy curtsied before leaving the palanquin.

 ** _Lucy knew she would be a casualty, but it did not phase her. She saw her whole life laid out before her, and she had already accepted all of it._**

"What a beautiful place to build a colony," Lucy said as she glanced at Lynn, "I wish I could've seen more of this planet."

"Um, there's still time," Lynn suggested.

Lucy smiled, "That is a nice thought, but no."

Lynn wanted to say something else, but a loud voice broke through the crowd.

 _"Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!"_

"It's the rebels!," Karen said as she and the other two Rubies prepared to fight.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"Where are they?"_

 _"Show yourselves!"_

The leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz appeared along with her Pearl, Lori, who held a sword in each hand.

"We..."

"Are the Crystal Gems!," they both said together.

 _ **The attack was right on schedule.**_

Lori immediately started attacking the other Gems. She sliced two Gems with her swords.

They both looked at themselves confused, before they suddenly poofed.

All that was left was two gemstones.

"HI-YA!"

She sliced two more gems.

"YAAAAAAH!"

The Rubies formed a pyramid.

"HOOOAAH!"

They fused into a giant Ruby.

"HA!"

The Ruby made a fist and prepared to punch Rose Quartz.

But Rose just smirked.

She proceeded to attack the fusion and quickly float away from it afterwards. They unfused and began to fall to the ground.

Lori sliced Sara and Karen and they poofed. Their gems clinked as they landed on the ground. Lynn fell on the ground face-first. She groaned as she lifted her head up.

She saw Lori land in front of Lucy, about to strike her.

"Thank you, Lynn. You did your best."

 _ **Lynn suddenly realized what Lucy meant. She had known that Lynn would fail. Lucy had accepted it. But Lynn...Lynn could not.**_

"NO!"

Lynn got up and pushed Lucy out of the way of Lori's sword slice. As the two of them spun in the air, they began to fuse.

The fusion had short, messy brown and black hair, one purple fingerless glove on her right arm, an outfit that seemed to be a mix of Lynn's shirt and Lucy's dress, and a purple boot on her left foot.

"Wha...?"

The fusion opened her eyes for the first time, revealing their purple color. They immediately widened in shock as she looked at herself. She gasped.

"What?"

She looked at the palms of her hands and saw one purple Gem on each hand.

Onlooking Gems gasped, horrified. They muttered among themselves.

"What...what is _this?,_ " the fusion asked, bewildered.

Lori looked on, amazed. But she shook it off and prepared to strike.

"Wait."

Rose Quartz grabbed her arm.

"This is- -"

Other Gems noticed them and began to approach.

"Let's go," Rose decided.

"Uh, bye!"

They both flew away.

The fusion looked at herself in awe.

"Is this...?

She couldn't finish her sentence because she then unfused. Lynn and Lucy grunted as they fell on the ground.

 _ **The**_ ** _furious crowd closed in around Lynn and Lucy. They had never seen fusion of two different types of Gems._**

 _"Unbelievable!"_

 _"Disgusting!"_

 _"This is unheard of!"_

 ** _Blue Diamond's voice cut through the crowd._**

 **"The rebels have fled. Lucy, this is not the scenario you described!"**

Lucy looked up at Blue Diamond, nervous and confused by what had just happened.

"This is, not what I saw. I don't know what happened! I- -"

"No!"

Lynn got up and ran in front of Lucy.

"It was me!"

 **"Clearly."**

 _ **Said Blue Diamond.**_

 **"How dare you fuse with a member of my court?"**

"Forgive me, I- -!"

 **"You will be broken for this!"**

Lynn's jaw dropped.

The crowd started to close in on her...

...until Lucy suddenly grabbed her wrist and ran off with her.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Lucy jumped off of the Cloud Arena and they both disappeared in the clouds.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

A little while later, they arrived at the base of a mountain, where it was raining heavily. Lucy floated onto the ground and let go of Lynn's wrist. She fell onto the ground face-first. She got back up and looked at Lucy with wide-eyes.

"Why'd you do that?! I have to get you back up there!"

"They were gonna _break_ you!"

"Who cares?! There's _tons_ of me!"

Lynn looked up at the rain. Then she looked at the area around the mountain. She groaned in panic.

"Gaah! What do we do now?!"

 _ **Lucy had known every moment of her life. How it would happen, and when. But because of Lynn's impulsive gesture, she suddenly jumped the track of fate, and everything from that instant was wrong, and new. She couldn't see, she couldn't move, she was...frozen.**_

Ice began to form around Lucy's feet.

"Ah!," Lynn yelped, "We have to get you out of here!"

She grabbed Lucy and pulled her out of the ice. Lynn, now carrying Lucy, looked back for a moment.

"Come on."

Lynn carried Lucy away from the mountain and took her to a nearby cave. She set her down and examined the area.

"Alright, this should be good for now."

Lucy sat down and lifted her bangs off of her face, revealing her two gray eyes.

"Thank you..."

Lynn looked at her, stunned speechless. Fire started to form around her feet. Lynn stepped out of the flames, startled. She looked at Lucy and laughed nervously.

* * *

After making a campfire out of sticks they had found nearby, they both started to warm up. But Lynn continued to pace, still panicked.

"What kind of Ruby am I supposed to be? Look at this! It's all my fault you're stranded here! How am I gonna save you?"

"You already did."

"What?"

"You already saved me."

Lynn sniffled and sat down next to fire, still perturbed. They both remained silent for a moment, thinking about the fusion they had performed.

Her purple boot, her strange outfit, her glove, her brown and black hair, her purple eyes.

Lynn looked at her gem, then she looked at Lucy's. She continued this pattern for a while until Lucy finally broke the silence.

"I...I've seen Gems fuse before, but I had no idea that's what it felt like. I always thought...I never realized that fusion...that you'd disappear like that."

"It's never like that! Whenever I've fused, it's always just been me, but bigger, I...I've never had a purple gem before."

"I've never had more than one!," Lucy smiled, "It was nice."

Lynn blushed lightly as a smile crept onto her face, "Ha! Yeah..."

* * *

Lynn and Lucy left the cave the next morning just as the sun was coming up. It was no longer raining as it seemed to have stopped while they were asleep. They both watched the sunrise over the mountains.

 _Where did we go? What did we do?_

 _I think we made something entirely new_

* * *

Later, they both encountered some of the wildlife on Earth, including butterflies and frogs.

 _And it wasn't quite me and it wasn't quite you_

 _I think it was someone entirely new_

* * *

That night, Lynn and Lucy laid down on the grass, looking up at the moon.

 _Lynn: Oh, um..._

 _Well I just can't stop thinking_

 _Lucy: So, um..._

 _Did you say I was different?_

 _Lynn: And you hadn't before?_

 _Lucy: Of course not_

 _When would I have ever?_

 _Lynn: I'm so sorry_

 _Lucy: No, no, don't be_

 _Lynn: And now you're here forever!_

 _Lucy: What about you?_

 _Lynn: What about me?_

 _Lucy: Well you're here too_

 _We're here together_

Lucy took Lynn's hand and led her to a clearing in the forest. Lucy rested her gem on Lynn's shoulder and Lynn rested hers on Lucy's waist. They both hummed as they started to dance together. They spun around for a while until their gems started to glow and they began to fuse.

The fusion had returned.

 _ **I was back. I was someone and I didn't know who. But I felt like I was getting the hang of my strange, new form.**_

The fusion was not used to her form, so she stumbled about at first. But soon, she began to walk at a normal pace.

 _ **...and then I fell.**_

"Ah!"

The fusion suddenly tripped and fell down a hill.

She held her head as she recovered from the fall.

"Ouch."

She opened her eyes and saw a sword pointed at her face.

"Ah!," she recoiled back towards the hill, "Don't hurt her! Don't hurt... _me?_ "

She looked up at the sword bearer. She had short blonde hair, a blue dress that stopped at her waist, pink shorts, light orange boots, and a pearl on her forehead. It was Lori, the sword fighter from the arena.

Lori's eyes widened.

"It's you. The fusion."

"We didn't mean to fuse! Well...well, we did this time. We'll unfuse! We, we'll..."

She trailed off as she saw someone else approaching. Someone with long, curly pink hair, a long, sleeveless white dress that covered her feet, and a pink gem on her belly that was shown by the star-shaped hole on her dress.

"No, no, please..."

It was Rose Quartz herself.

"I'm glad to see you again."

 _ **And there they were: Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion, and her terrifying**_ ** _renegade, Lori._**

"I don't upset you?," the fusion was confused.

"Who cares about how I feel? How _you_ feel is bound to be much more interesting," Rose smiled.

"How _I_ feel? I feel, uh, lost, and scared, and happy. W-Why am I so sure that I'd rather be this than everything I was supposed to be, and that I'd rather do this than anything I was supposed to do?"

Rose laughed, "Welcome to Earth!"

"C-Can you tell me?," the fusion asked as she stood up, "How was Lynn able to alter fate? Or, why was Lucy willing to give up everything? W-What am I?!"

"No more questions. Don't _ever_ question this," Rose held her hands, "You already are the answer."

* * *

"So...? What was it?," Lincoln asked.

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"The answer."

Luna smiled.

 _"Love."_

"Wow, I knew it."

"So did I."


End file.
